lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberman
The Cyberman is the one of the in-game antagonists that is included in the 71238 Fun Pack along with the Dalek for the Doctor Who franchise in LEGO Dimensions. Background First encountered by The First Doctor back in 1986 at the South Pole in the story The Tenth Planet, The Cybermen are former human beings who were stripped of their humanity and turned into emotionless steel machines, to then seek other people to covert (or 'upgrade' in the case of the parallel Cybermen) and turn into more Cybermen. The ultimate Cyber creed is to survive, at any cost. They are enemies of The Doctor due to his continued interference in their plans. Two versions of the Cybermen exist. The primary versions originated from both the near-human-inhabited planet Mondas, who gradually removed their limbs and emotions, deeming them to be needless in the wake of a increasingly hostile planet when Mondas was ripped from their twin world Earth's orbit. The Mondasian Cybermen eventually returned to Earth in 1986, intending on converting the human race since their ability to expand via reproduction had long been removed along with gender. But they were thwarted by the First Doctor and his companions Ben and Polly, resulting in Mondas exploding and destroying the Cybermen of Mondas. Unfortunately the Cybermen had already colonized other planets, leading to an increasing array of Cyberfactions with strengthened abilities and less humanity than ever. Eventually one faction deemed the icy world of Telos to be suitable to be the new Cyber Home World, killing the native Cryons and building a vast array of tombs to place themselves in stasis for extended periods. One tomb was disturbed by a party of archaeologists, along with the Second Doctor and his companions Jamie and Victoria. Whilst the Cybermen were in essence all identical, the concept of a leading figure was deemed logical, leading to the creation of the computerized Cyberplanner, the semi-emotional Cyberleader and leading the Cybermen, the Cyber Controller. There were also Cybermen from an alternative version of Earth, named "Pete's World" by The Doctor. These Cybermen were created by the unbalanced scientist John Lumic and proceeded to attempt to update London and the parallel Earth, before they were stopped by the Tenth Doctor. They have constantly upgraded themselves throughout the many encounters The Doctor has had with them. Dimensions Crisis The Cybermen have had frustrations in fighting with Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle and their king was temporarily destroyed. World Doctor Who: Mondas / Telos Abilities * Hacking * Technology * X-Ray Vision * Mind Control * Underwater Swimming * Drone (Cybermat) * Silver LEGO Blowup Trivia * On the TV show, the Cybermen are voiced by actor Nicholas Briggs, who has also reprised the role for this game. Nicholas Briggs needs a voice modulator to change his voice into that of a Cyberman. * The Doctor has a reprogrammed Cyberman head named Handles. * On the TV show, the Cybermen are converted humans. * The Cybermen were created by Kit Pedler and Gerry Davis back in 1966. * Aquaman and Scooby-Doo also have the ability to summon peripheral characters to help them out in certain situations. *The minifigure is based on the latest version of the Cybermen that first appeared in the Doctor Who episode "Nightmare in Silver". Its LEGO Dimensions base is styled off of the robotic details on its body. *Cyborg's torso and leg pieces both feature similar appearance to that of Cyberman. *The Cyberman is the only playable character that is also a normal enemy in the game. *Cyberman, along with Benny, Doc Brown and the Twelfth Doctor, has both Technology and Hacking Abilities. **Coincidentally, both him and Twelfth Doctor are only two playable Doctor Who Characters. **Also, both him and Doc Brown are only two playable characters to have Drone Ability. **Also, both him and Doc Brown are in Wave 3. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Playable Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Goons Category:Enemies Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Hacking Ability Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Drone Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Renovation Giving Characters Category:2016 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Lord Vortech's army Category:Vortech's Army